1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a power booster and an electronic system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile hard disks are usually connected to USB interfaces of computer hosts by data lines to exchange data. When the mobile hard disks boot up, motor drivers of the mobile hard disks need a large current in short-term. However, it is not uncommon that the current provided by the computer hosts to the USB interfaces is insufficient. In this case, the computer hosts will cut off the power supply to the USB interfaces, which may cause data loss or/and damage the mobile hard disks.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power booster and an electronic system using the same which can overcome the above problems.